Things of the destiny
by Lunaza
Summary: Alguien que formó parte del pasado de Starfire se reencuentra con ella por cosas del destino... ahora él quiere formar parte de su presente y de su futuro. Confusión, decisiones, celos y amor.
1. Reencuentro

**Hola! Antes que nada gracias por entrar..**

**Este es mi primer FanFic de los jóvenes titanes. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo, tal vez un poco flojo pero esencial.**

* * *

Capitulo I

"Reencuentro"

En algún lugar del espacio exterior, una nave color rojo y plata volaba a una gran velocidad. Solo un tripulante se encontraba en la nave, observaba tranquilo el paisaje, millones de estrellas, constelaciones, sistemas, planetas…. Planetas. Deseaba mucho llegar a su planeta natal. Ese era su destino, llevaba alrededor de dos días viajando, pero valió la pena… si había esperado tantos años¿Qué eran unas cuantas horas en ese momento? Ya faltaba poco para llegar, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Deseaba enormemente estar en su hogar, con su familia… ver a toda su gente, que lo creyó muerto, pero no era así, él estaba vivo e iba regresar a su planeta a toda costa sin importar lo que le esperara ahí, si importar que todo hubiera cambiado, sin importar que hace tiempo fue exiliado de Tamaran.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de pensar en que iba a hacer al llegar… sintió una brusca sacudida que lo hizo caer de su asiento, rápidamente se incorporó y revisó los sensores. Algo lo había golpeado con fuerza e hizo que los sistemas se descontrolaran. Comenzó revisar que tan dañada estaba la nave, otro fuerte estruendo lo hizo sobresaltarse… habían golpeado la nave de nueva cuenta y la alarma comenzó a sonar. Nuevamente revisó los sensores, aquella tecnología era un poco complicada para él… no podía descifrar que era lo que lo había golpeado. En el ordenador, se dio cuenta que la fuente de poder de la nave estaba terriblemente dañada… el tablero recibió un fuerte puñetazo, producto de la desesperación que lo invadía… ¿Por qué sucedía esto¿Por qué ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver?... Las turbulencias se hacia cada vez mas frecuentes y varios de los sistemas ya no respondían… tenía que aterrizar lo antes posible… ¿pero donde?... comenzó a ubicarse en el radar de la nave, tenia que aterrizar en el planeta más cercano antes de que fuera tarde… el radar comenzó a parpadear. Había encontrado el lugar…

Era una mañana cualquiera en la torra Titán, Cyborg se disponía a hacer el desayuno mientras Starfire lo observaba interesadísima, Raven hacía su meditación matinal en la azotea de la torre, Robin leía atentamente el periódico, de pronto el pedazo de papel fue arrebatado de las manos bruscamente.

- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre, viejo?... como nos haces levantarnos tan temprano- se quejó Chico Bestia al tiempo que bostezaba.

- Desde hace un año tenemos práctica a esta hora… y desde hace un año- Robin le arrebató el periódico y continuo la lectura.-… siempre te quejas.

Chico Bestia estaba tomando aire para reclamar pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de la torre.

Titanes… problemas- dijo Robin y salió rápidamente de la torre T. Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia lo imitaron. Raven se les unió en unos minutos.

Exactamente… ¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Chico Bestia media hora después. Estaba a la mitad de un campo, a varios kilómetros alejados de la Ciudad.

La señal, me llegó aquí… una nave aterrizó en esta zona debemos estar cerca. Estén atentos.- respondió Robin arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

Pero aquí no hay nada… digo si una nave alienígena se hubiera estrellado¿ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta no?- dijo el muchacho verde, después se convirtió en águila y decidió echar un vistazo en el cielo.

No es que le este dando la razón…- comentó Raven al momento que se elevaba por los aires- Pero creo que lo que dijo tiene lógica.

Pero no creo que haya sido una señal falsa…- susurró Robin.

Y no lo fue…- dijo Cyborg de pronto observando su brazo con detenimiento.- Definitivamente algo se estrelló en este lugar, dos sensores no pueden estar equivocados…. ¿Pero por que no se ve nada fuera de lo común?

Starfire comenzó a caminar por el enorme terreno en busca de alguna pista. De pronto sintió chocar con algo que la hizo caer al suelo… subió la mirada para ver lo que le había impedido el paso, pero no había nada. Todo se veía igual. Se incorporó rápidamente y estiró el brazo lentamente, como si buscase una pared invisible… y la encontró. A la vista no se veía nada, pero si que se podía sentir a la perfección.

¡Robin¡Cyborg!... creo que encontré algo- gritó Starfire que ahora tocaba la pared invisible con ambas manos. Robin y Cyborg se extrañaron al verla en esa posición.

¿Qué ocurre, Star?- pero Starfire no necesitó responder al chico maravilla, ya que el también había chocado con "algo" repentinamente.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Cyborg imitó a Starfire y tocó aquella barrera… comenzó a analizar.

Es un campo de fuerza … y al parecer es también un campo de invisibilidad, parece que nuestros visitantes no querían ser vistos.- explicaba mientras realizaba un escaneo.- Hay muestras de vida detrás de esto.

Con razón no podíamos ver nada- dijo Starfire dando golpecitos al aire.- Esta bastante duro.

¿Están jugando a los mimos y no me dijeron?- Chico Bestia y Raven llegaron a donde estaban los demás.

No encontramos nada… - informó Raven.

No encontraron nada, por que lo que estaban buscando no quería ser visto.- Raven miro confundida a Robin.- La nave esta aquí enfrente, la protege un campo de invisibilidad.

Creo que puedo desactivarla…-dijo Cyborg de pronto.- Starfire, necesito que ataques justo en este punto… el campo pierde energía, será fácil quitarlo. Un golpe bastara.

Starfire se elevó hasta donde Cyborg le había indicado y dio un fuerte puñetazo. La imagen del campo tranquilo comenzó a distorsionarse… parpadeó dos veces y después dejo ver una nave completamente deteriorada, enterrada en un montón de tierra y hierbas. Parece que fue un aterrizaje aparatoso.

-Creo que no tuvieron un muy buen viaje.- comentó Chico Bestia al acercarse a la nave. Le dio un pequeño golpecito un pedazo de metal le cayó en la cabeza. - ¡AAAUUUCHH!.

- Ten cuidado Bestia…

De pronto la puerta de la nave de abrió de golpe, un montón de humo salio al instante, y los cinco titanes pudieron visualizar una figura que salía con paso desbargado y lento. Se pusieron en posición de ataque.

El humo comenzó a disiparse, dejando mostrar a un muchacho de no más de 20 años, alto, fornido. Su cabello era largo y de color cobrizo y lo traía recogido con una coleta. Venía sujetándose fuertemente el brazo derecho, al parecer lo traía lastimado, levantó la vista… al verlos dijo algo que no pudieron entender. Starfire ahogo un grito… el visitante respiraba con dificultad, levantó su brazo herido y los apuntó con una arma… justo cuando Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven iban a saltar a la defensiva..

¡NO LO LASTIMEN!- exclamó Starfire con voz quebrada, los 4 chicos la miraron sorprendidos. El muchacho también la observaba detenidamente pero no bajó el arma.

Star, tiene un arma…- justificó Robin.

Él no les hará daño.- respondió la chica acercándose a él (obviamente volando)

Los dos estuvieron frente a frente, el muchacho bajó lentamente el arma y la dejó caer al suelo, sin dejar de mirar a Starfire. No lo podía creer, tal vez su vista le jugaba alguna broma. Alzó su mano hacia la mejilla de la muchacha y la tocó levemente.

¿Kori?- pregunto el visitante con voz ronca.

Starfire asintió con los ojos llorosos y una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**Atte: Lunaza**

**Gracias por leer! )**


	2. Beso

**Agradezco infinitamente los reviews, recibí mas de lo que esparaba**

**Capitulo II**

"**Beso"**

Los demás titanes se quedaron observando la escena, en silencio.

-Parece que se conocen- dijo Raven arrastrando las silabas.

Starfire comenzó a hablar en tamariano con el visitante, él solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza débilmente. De pronto el chico se desplomó en su brazos debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantenerse de pie, su brazo lucía en mal estado. Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia se acercaron al instante para auxiliar a su amiga.

-¿Quién es él, Star?- preguntó Cyborg ayudándola a colocar al muchacho en el suelo.

-Es un viejo amigo de mi planeta, Tamaran…-respondió pasando su mano por la frente del chico.

-¿Un amigo que quería atacarnos?...- comentó Chico Bestia hincándose al lado de Raven quien utilizaba sus poderes para curar las heridas del extraño.

-No se que es lo que esta pasando, estoy igual de confundida que ustedes…pero no nos iba a lastimar… yo pensé que el había…

-Él intentó dispararnos con un arma…- interrumpió Robin acercándose a sus amigos- Debemos tener cuidado… Raven detente.

Todos voltearon hacia Robin, confundidos por la orden que había dado. Pero Raven no obedeció, siguió sanándolo.

-¡Que te detengas, Raven!- exclamó Robin. Raven obedeció y miró ofendida a su líder por haberle gritado, pero no dijo nada.

-Hey viejo! No te pongas con esa actitud, solo tratamos de ayudar al amigo de Starfire.- dijo Chico Bestia molesto.

-Además él no nos iba a hacer daño.- repitió Starfire poniéndose de pie- Se sintió agredido por que abortamos el campo de fuerza, estoy segura de que venir a la Tierra no figuraba en sus planes… no esta aquí para lastimar a nadie, Robin.

Robin guardó silencio.

-Continúa Raven…-pidió Cyborg, Raven asintió y siguió con la labor.

Dentro de unos minutos Raven terminó, el brazo del chico estaba completamente sano junto con los demás miembros lastimados. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces y al ver las caras de los titanes se incorporó bruscamente.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Robin

-Hola, viejo! - saludó Chico Bestia efusivamente estirando el brazo. En ese momento los ojos del chico se iluminaron de azul. Chico Bestia retrocedió de inmediato escondiéndose detrás de Cyborg.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No te haremos nada, solo te ayudábamos.- dijo Cyborg nervioso.

El chico respondió en tamariano, no entendieron nada. Pero a juzgar por su voz estaba alterado y se podía percibir hasta algo de miedo en su voz.

-No entiende ni una palabra de lo que decimos.- dijo Raven dirigiéndose a Starfire quien no podía ocultar su felicidad al ver a su amigo en tan buen estado.

- ¿Galesck'd?...- dijo Starfire al muchacho que volteó rápidamente. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- Koriand'r…

En ese instante Starfire se le fue encima en un efusivo abrazo que le fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Estando abrazados los dos comenzaron a hablarse en su idioma.

- Se ve que son muy buenos amigos…uhmmm Robin ¿te pasa algo en las manos?- preguntó Chico Bestia al ver como Robin se mallugaba los dedos de ambas manos. Traia un tic raro en el ojo izquierdo.

- No!- respondió con los dientes apretados y fulminando con la mirada a Star y a Galesck'd .

-Claro ¬¬… como digas.

Star soltó a su amigo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Amigos… les presento a Galesck'd, un antiguo amigo de Tamaran.

- Mucho gusto Galecomotellames!... se ve que eres un gran chico, aunque hayas querido volarnos el cráneo con esa pistola. Soy Chico Bestia- le extendió la mano para saludarlo, Galesck'd miro con desconfianza.

-Gales …u –lo llamó Starfire y le explicó saludando con la mano a Raven como ejemplo.

Galesck'd la imitó y apretó con fuerza la mano de Chico Bestia… y la sacudió con bastante ímpetu.

-Eres muy efusivo- comentó Bestia amargamente con el brazo hecho gelatina.

-Yo soy Cyborg, es un placer conocerte…- Cyborg solo le hizo una seña con la mano. Se guardo el apretón de manos para otra ocasión.

-No se porque se están presentando, él no entiende nada de lo que decimos.- dijo Raven ahorrándose el saludo.

-Es verdad! Olvidaba ese detalle. - saltó Starfire de pronto.

Robin sintió un sensación en el estomago nada agradable. Le ardía… sabía perfectamente que es lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y tan solo de imaginarlo…

Star le sonrió ampliamente a Gales, le dijo algo en su idioma mientras el escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. La chica lo tomo con ambas manos por el rostro y se acerco a él lentamente, justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…

- ¡UN MOMENTO!... – gritó Robin interponiéndose en medio, y apartando a Gales por el pecho. Todos lo miraban confundidos.

- Robin ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Starfire- Sabes que es la única manera de que nos entienda.

Gales dio un leve empujón a Robin apartándolo de en medio. Robin no desistió y siguió en el mismo lugar. Los dos se estaban acuchillando con la vista.

- Podemos darle clases de español…

- Viejo… esa idea es demasiado estupida hasta para mi ¬¬u- comentó el Chico Bestia.

-Pues… pues,- Robin no quería que Starfire se besara con ese intruso. No lo iba a permitir.- Pues que Raven sea quien le traspase el idioma.

- ¡¿YO!...- exclamó Raven

-¡RAVEN!... ah no amigo, eso si que no. Es amigo de Star, Star lo besa…- dijo Chico Bestia sorprendido y molesto por el comentario

- Es mejor que lo haga Raven, ella maneja mejor el idioma terrícola que Starfire.

- Pero Raven, ni siquiera lo conoce..

- Además quien eres tu para decidir por mi!- dijo Raven bastante molesta y uniéndose a la discusión.

- Raven, honestamente pienso que…

- ELLA NO VA BESAR A NADIE…- Chico Bestia se sonrojo después de lo que había dicho. Raven lo miro desconcertada.

-Chicos…- susurró Cyborg.

-Ahora no, estamos decidiendo algo muy importante- silenció Robin.- Escuchen Titanes..

- Yo no lo voy a hacer.

- Ehhh… chicos…- insistió Cyborg

- ¡QUEEEE!- Robin giró la cabeza bruscamente.

Gales y Star se estaban besando. Robin abrió la boca hasta el piso. A Chico Bestia le pareció ver algo parecido a humo saliendo por las orejas del Chico Maravilla.

Star y Gales se separaron.

- Me entiendes ahora…- preguntó Star.

- Cada palabra…

CONTINUARA


End file.
